


My Seton Academia

by Exotos135



Series: Into the Quirkyverse [24]
Category: Seton Academy: Join the Pack!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has an Analysis Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: The rise of Quirks brought a lot of changes, especially when Mutant Quirks began appearing and people began showing extra traits, animalistic or otherwise. One of the changes was that schools, besides focusing on Quirk training as well as everything else, became focused on specific themes.Seton Academy was one such place, an academy centered on animal-themed Hero students, either having Quirks related to animals, or having animalistic mutations.This was the rule for all students, but there was always an exception.This year's exception was a boy named Izuku Midoriya.
Series: Into the Quirkyverse [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797487
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	My Seton Academia

A chill, but calming wind flew by as a greenhaired guy leisurely walked towards an academy in the distance, the fabled Seton Academy.

There was a train leading to it, of course, but he had lost it, so now he was stuck walking there.

"Out of the way, jackass!"

Midoriya turned around and swiftly dodged an incoming monkey-like girl riding on a yellowish cloud, heading straight for the academy.

Just as he thought he could've used one of those, Midoriya noticed something in the distance; three figures surrounding a pink wolf. An injured pink wolf.

He got a little closer, but even far away, he could tell the wolf's leg had been clawed and bitten, and it was badly bleeding.

"What a dumbass wolf, thinking she could stand up to us," said one of the figures with a gruff voice.

"When she transformed, I got a little scared," another voice said, equally gruff. "But she really was just talk all along!"

The figure in the center cracked its fists. "Well, time to teach this bitch what happens when someone picks a fight with us!"

The figure raised its arms and sprouted claws, but before they could swing them down, Midoriya acted; his eyes became completely green as the figures glowed green one second, then found themselves paralyzed the next.

"What the hell!?"

Midoriya reached the wolf and lifted them, and it was then that he discovered what the three figures were; large, humanoid bears.

Once the shock wore off, however, Midoriya took the wolf and ran away as fast as he could.

"Hey, bastard, get back here!" the bear leader yelled. "We weren't done with that bitch!"

"But she's done with you."

The bears regained their movements just in time to turn around, and turned to their backs, coming face-to-face with a gigantic pink wolf, its eyes fixed on a furious glare as she snarled:

"And now, you'll have to deal with me."

* * *

The wolf whimpered as Midoriya put her on the ground gently. She did a couple of heavy breaths as the boy took out a first aid kit.

"I know it hurts, but please bare with it for a second," Midoriya said as he took out some bandages. "Seriously, thought, what was a wolf doing with a group of bears?"

"I... picked... a fight with them."

Midoriya flinched and turned to the wolf, who stared at him for a moment before resting her head down on the grass.

Shrugging it off, Midoriya wrapped the injured leg with the bandages, then applied a couple more things before closing the kit.

"Alright, that should be enough."

The wolf slowly got up, and stared at her bandaged leg as Midoriya explained:

"I'm no medical expert, so this is all I can do. I suggest you see either a doctor or a veterinarian as soon as possible, but I recommend you don't move too much, and if you must, do it carefully, okay?"

The wolf nodded, and turned to Midoriya:

"Thank you."

Though shocked at the wolf speaking, Midoriya's shock only worsened when it promptly burst into a Pink cloud, it dissipating soon after to reveal a girl with Pink hair, a wolf's ears and tail, a leg raised, and the Seton Academy uniform.

"You're a girl?!" Midoriya exclaimed. "I mean, I guess I should've seen this coming, but-wait, why's your leg fine now?"

"Any damage I get on my wolf form doesn't carry to my true form," the girl explained as she lowered her leg and sat down. "The pain does, though, so it might be a while before I can walk fine again."

"I see. So, for the most part, you feel better?”

The girl nodded. "Oh, let me introduce myself! I'm Ranka Okami!"

**Ranka Okami! Quirk: Wolf God! She can transform into a wolf form with enhanced abilities! Allegedly, anyway!**

"You can call me Ranka, though!"

"Okay then, Ranka-san," Midoriya replied. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, a new student at Seton Academy."

"No way! That means we're classmates!" Ranka chirped, her tail wagging cheerfully. "Wanna go to the academy together?!"

"You won't do that!"

The giant wolf appeared suddenly, then transformed into her true form: basically a giant version of Ranka.

"You will head back home and let that injury heal," she stated as she grabbed the wolf girl and raised her. "I'll let the principal know what happened, and I'll get you the sylabus."

"Aw man!" Ranka whimpered. "I wanted to go with Midoriya-kun!"

The giant wolf girl tilted her head. "Midoriya-kun?"

"Uh, that's me."

The giant looked down to see Midoriya waving his hand with a nervous smile. "I bandaged your... friend's? Leg."

Ranka turned into her wolf form long enough to let the giant girl see her bandaged leg, then turn back.

"Well, thank you, Midoriya-kun, I appreciate it," the giant wolf girl said. "But this isn't just my friend. She's my sister."

"...Huh?!"

**Izuku Midoriya! Quirk: Animalysis! By staring firmly at an animal or animal-themed being, he can scan them to gain all sort of information about them! The scanned being glows for a second, and if the animal has been scanned before or no information is obtained, the being becomes paralyzed for five seconds!**


End file.
